Circus
by godoedwardmaniak13
Summary: Un arte poco apreciado que crea uno de los mayores temores y deseos del hombre: amor  pero no un amor cualquiera... un amor prohibido... un amor en el que se tiene que tomar una decición demasiado importante... arte o amor... o ambos?


**Holas a todos, todas y eso! (¿?) xDD**  
><strong>bueno, acá con una nueva historia, ke comencé a publicar en facebook xDD (por qué… no me pregunten xD)<strong>

**los personajes ahora sí, son totalmente míos, la historia y todo fue sacado de mi cabecita xDD  
>(cualquier parecido con la realidad o alguna otra historia, es mera coincidencia o.O)<strong>

**Tuvo algo de demanda, así ke decidí poner acá el primer cap (el único ke he escrito UxD) a ver ke tan bien le iba D:**

**ok, ya… acá va (es muy corto, lo sé D: ) espero ke les gusta, y si no… denme comentarios al menos constructivos, ne? D:**

* * *

><p>Esculcando en un baúl de viejos y polvorientos recuerdos, mis apagados y faltos de esperanza ojos buscan tranquilamente un pedazo de papel algo importante… un número telefónico de años atrás…<p>

Mi nombre es Matthew Adams. Tengo 29 años y vivo en Viena, Austria. Llevo en esta casa alrededor de dos años, intentando encontrar la tan anhelada paz y estabilidad que deseo, además de querer comenzar de cero mi vida independiente.

Al sumirme en mis pensamientos, no me doy cuenta y meto la mano derecha en una caja vieja, y siento un leve dolor; un vidrio roto me hirió. Me levanto y camino hacia el baño, donde me lavo la herida. Al finalizar, volteo a verme al espejo y me observo detenidamente.

¿Hacía cuánto que no me detengo a verme? Creo que el yo vanidoso y ególatra ha quedado en el olvido…

El reflejo del espejo no soy yo… ¿o sí? Entonces… ¿este desarreglado y desgastado hombrecillo, pálido, débil, de pelo negro y cenizo, y de ojos ya no azules, sino grises… soy yo?

Debo afrontarlo… mis días de gloria quedaron atrás.

Suspiro y vuelvo al lugar donde reposan mis recuerdos y sueños; mi ático.

Cuál es mi sorpresa al ver algo que no imaginé volver a ver de nuevo. No sé si alegrarme, enojarme, deprimirme… ¡es todo un caos emocional!

Camino lentamente al buró viejo de madera que llamó mi atención. Abro su cajón, donde en la orilla yacía atorado un papel doblado color azul con una firma en él.

Al tocarlo sentí cómo mi piel se encrespó y un pequeño choque eléctrico recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde el dedo con el que toqué el papel, hasta la punta de mis pies.

Lo tomé y contemplé por unos segundos. Una ola de recuerdos se apoderó de mi mente.

La firma era tan complicada que era ilegible el nombre, pero yo sabía de quién era esa firma.

— ¿Dónde estarás ahora, idiota?- digo levemente, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que recordé "algo" que me prometí a mi mismo olvidar, así que, no sé si es por ira, vergüenza o qué, pero me sonrojo.

Abro el papel doblado y leo el título de lo que parecía ser una poesía o… no, yo recuerdo; es una canción.

—"_Sólo amigos_"…— leo seriamente en voz baja — Autor: …— no leí eso último; decidí no hacerlo por orgullo a no volver a pronunciar su nombre.

— "_ayer por la mañana de repente empecé a recordar, como si recogiera yo pedazos de cristal, ¿qué es lo que pasa? pregunté ¿por qué mi dedo de pronto empezó a sangrar? Me cuestioné si esto es lo que queríamos en verdad_…"— de pronto empecé a leer la letra, y sentí cómo una presión aparecía de pronto en mi pecho, acrecentándose rápidamente y cerrándome la garganta.

— "… _sabía muy bien desde el fondo de mi corazón, que la mejor opción no siempre era la más fácil. Mi amor exige una explicación, se niega y permanece en gran contradicción. ¿Cuándo será el día en que te lo pueda decir? Me encuentro en este mundo que se parte en pedazos, estoy luchando, pero no me queda opción, mientras se desvanecen tus falsas sonrisas que intento de mí sacar_…"— no puedo continuar leyendo, ya que mis ojos se tornan acuosos y todo es borroso, aparte de que mi voz comienza a quebrarse.

Suelto la hoja, alzo la mirada y respiro hondo para tranquilizarme… pero creo que lo empeora, porque me llega el sentimiento y lloro de la nada…

Las lágrimas fluyen y fluyen sin parar de mis ojos a pesar de que trato de evitarlo y lucho por frenarlas, pero salen sin que nada pueda hacer.

Me resigno y me dejo llevar por mis emociones, y saco todo ese dolor y frustración que me guardé por años, tirándome al suelo, rechinando los dientes, apretando fuerte los puños… me siento tan patético…

— ¡Maldito!— grito preso de la furia y del llanto —¡¿por qué aún siento esto por ti? ¡tú me destruiste!— no puedo evitar desquitarme en ese momento…

— Yo… ¡yo…! — quiero decirlo… ¡necesito decirlo! ¡no me importa si Edith me escucha, me ve en este estado, si mis padres se enteran, si el mundo lo sabe… debo hacerlo!

— ¡yo aún te amo, Frederick!

Me quedo en silencio y pasmado ante lo que dije en voz alta… y… simplemente hundo la cara entre mis manos, llorando y sufriendo… humillado y sintiéndome tan impotente y patético…

Y todo por culpa de ese maldito ruso… el ruso al que me entregué...

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaro: el poema, canción, no me pertencen… pertenecen a la respectiva persona ke lo adaptó de el japonés al español :3<strong>

**Espero ke les haya gustado :3**

**Acepto comentarios, ideas, opiniones para otros caps… hasta un tomatazo xD ok, no… pero, un review no cuesta nada :'D**

**PD: si alguien gusta hacer una imagen de cómo sería Matt… le agradecería infinitamente! :D**  
><strong>el dibujo no es lo mío xDD<strong>

_**Gracias por leer! :3**_


End file.
